A Night in the Stars
by Mellow Starz
Summary: Are YOU a Goku and Chi-Chi fan? This one goes out to you! ^_~


A night in the stars

A night in the stars  
By: Silver Moonlite

Chi-Chi walked into Gohan's room. _He should be finished studying for today_. And he had. Well, not in the way she would have expected; Gohan had fallen asleep.

"Gohan?"

He was out cold.

Normally, Chi-Chi would have screamed her head off, but the poor kid had been so busy training with his father that falling asleep during study time was excusable... for today, that is.

And speaking of Gohan's father... where was Goku anyway? The _least _he can do when he's not fighting or training is to stay home! Chi-Chi sighed. _That's Goku for you..._ She had to stop worrying so much; it was obvious that Goku could take good care of himself. And Gohan? Well, even though it was hard for her to admit, he too could take good care of himself. It was just so hard to let go..!

Chi-Chi decided to cook. It cleared her mind for a moment. Besides, soon Goku would show up saying the usual: "I'm starving, dear!" It never failed. That was her cue.

Soon, someone showed up. Someone she had been expecting. Goku.

He grinned. "I'm starving, dear!"

_Did she know her husband so well?_

"I know"

Goku looked over to the stove. Something smelled good.

"Oh, I see..."

A small period of silence passed.

"Goku! What were you doing all day?! The least you can do is stay here!"

"Well, I... I..." He looked blank. _How would he tell her? _Or better yet, _What would he tell her?_

"It's a surprise" He said, in a low, teasing voice.

She was totally speechless. _Wow... _she felt like melting.

"Oh, really..? I just hope it's a good surprise"

_This might get interesting... Goku hasn't been himself lately... he was more... let's just say he wasn't so "inmature" about romance anymore._

Whatever was in the pot started to boil... literally. The food was almost done now; well, the meat, anyway. Saiyans have this thing for meat. Almost _every _meat. You could say their diet consists mainly on that.

_Great. I smell like barbecue, _Chi-Chi thought. And she wasn't kidding; so it didn't surprise her at all and saw Goku inches away from her.

"Can't you wait a little? I _was _going to take it to you"

He smiles seductively. She eyes him suspiciously. Chi-Chi knows he wants more than just food in a plate. But, Goku had never been so... seductive. Was he trying to tease her? But, why? She wasn't complaining, or anything, but... wow! He was always the sweet, innocent type. _Fine... if he wants to play, he'll play, alright._

"Goku?"

"What?"

"I _thought _you were starving"

"I was"

"Eat"

Goku smiled. "Whatever you say..."

That last line came out like a fierce whisper. She looked at him in the eyes. _If she wasn't wrong, Goku was actually enjoying this. Well, she had to admit that her husband was like a child sometimes, but he was definitely a man when it came to things like this._

There he was, in front of an "all-you-can-eat" buffet, and all he was staring at was her. Normally, he would be staring at the food.

Whatever he was doing, it was working; she felt her legs weaken.

"I'm going to... check on Gohan"

Goku just looked at her.

Chi-Chi walked (fastly) into Gohan's room. She checked if he was even breathing, just to be on the safe side. He was alive, alright.

Quickly, she went to the kitchen. There's no point of leaving Goku alone in a kitchen; you'd be out of food for a week. But when Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen, Goku wasn't there. _Maybe he was so hungry he ate himself._ She giggled at the witty thought.

"Goku?"

Silence.

"Goku!"

_Not a sign of him!_

"Ugh! I should've known!"

"Known what?"

"Goku? Goku! Where are you?"

"Here"

"Where?"

She turned around, and he was right in front of her.

"Here"

He grabbed her by the waist.

"Goku?"

He lifted her and then took the brunnette in his arms. They headed out of the house and inmediately took flight.

"Goku! What are you doing??! What about Gohan? Go--"

"You and I both know he'll be alright"

Oh... he was right.

Besides, Goku never did something like this before. Everything seemed so perfect as they flew in the night. The stars, the view, himself...

He seemed to be looking for something. Then they ended up landing on a hill, where the view was incredible. The grass was a bit tall, and there were yellow flowers everywhere. She loved those! All in all, it was a nice place.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, very! But, how..?"

"I came here once, with Gohan, and I liked it so much, I knew you had to see it, so..."

"What?"

He smiled. _Was he hiding something?_ The enviroment was cool. She started to shiver. He noticed she was cold. A Super Saiyan aura surrounded him. Goku walked close to her, and placed his arm around her.

She felt warm now.

"Better?"

"Yes"

For a moment, they both looked at each other. He studied her carefully. After a short while, he untied the ribbon that held her hair as a bun, leaving her shiny, black hair untied and just below her shoulders. She really looked beautiful like that... Chi-Chi should always have her hair that way.

Goku ran his fingers through her hair. He had the most adorable look on his face! Like that of a curious kitten. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling lost in his touch.

Somehow, when she opened her eyes, they were both on the ground. His eyes shone brightly as he stared at her. She smiled sweetly. _So beautiful... _He continued stroking softly her hair. Then he caressed her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Chi-Chi giggled with myrth and kissed him back. Slowly, he made his way on top of her. Goku looked kind of strange; since he wasn't wearing his classic orange gi. He had, instead, a black tank-top, and a trendy jacket, along with some baggy pants, which clung to him rather nicely. She wasn't used to seeing Goku like that.

Goku took off his jacket.

Chi-Chi helped him out of his tank top.

_Wow... look at those abs..._

He smiled that mischevious little smile of his. He took off her dress, and held her close. _Lovely_. He gave her soft, butterfly kisses on her neck. They were lying on the ground again. Everything felt marvelous; love was definitely a miracle. In moments like this one, Chi-Chi had faith in that. Goku was love itself. He was sweet, caring, sometimes so innocent, with a spark of ingenuity; a little spicy, good father, great lover, an incredible friend, and a hero! She felt she was loosing her breath. It seemed Goku had trouble remembering his strength. But, it really didn't matter now. Nothing did. As a matter of fact, it brought this enigmatic feeling... like you're dying, but you're not. A golden aura surrounded them both, and it mixed with the starlight, creating a kind of halo effect. Chi-Chi had never experienced something like this. She noticed his breathing had gotten quicker; he was trying to control his energy. _Maybe he wasn't that absent-minded, which right now was a good thing, because he'd probably kill her with his love-making if he didn't remember._

She understood him, since she had powers of her own. Of courese, they were nothing compared to his. He let out a slight groan, then exhaled deeply. The aura subsided, until only the silver light of the stars was left. She tried to recover her breath a little, but Goku was actually more exhausted than she was. _Amazing!_

Chi-Chi stared a little at the celestial bodies in the sky, then she looked at her sweet lover, who layed just beside her.

"Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"Why weren't you home this morning?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Do you see those stars?"

"Yes..."

"If I could, I'd give them all to you... but I can't. Chi-Chi... I got you the closest I could to that. Just a little... something".

She didn't know what to say, especially when she noticed he was holding something in his hand.

"Thank you for being such a loving and patient wife, Chi-Chi. I know I'm not the best husband, but... here's something I got you when I was on planet Yardratt. I didn't give it to you earlier, because I was waiting for this occasion..."

Goku opened his hand. A rare, beautiful, star-shaped crystal showed.

Chi-Chi gasped.

"What... is it?"

"The people on Yardratt called it 'Shuklyah'... star"

She took the beautiful "star", and stared at it, shocked at what she had heard. He really meant he would give her the stars, if he could!

"Happy Anniversary" Goku whispered. A slight blush crept into his cheeks.

_That's right! Today is our anniversary!!_

"Happy Anniversary to you, too"

-=THE END=-


End file.
